After A One Night Stand
by xYouMakeMeWannaDiex
Summary: What happens after a drunken one night stand between Harry and Draco? Slash. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did. :P It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**After A One Night Stand Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't believe it. Ginny had cheated on him with her ex, Dean Thomas. And luckily, Ron and Hermione were still his friends and on his side. They knew it was wrong, too. Although they did suggest giving Ginny another chance which Harry immediately said no to and that was that. Clearly Ginny still had feelings for Dean and he only just recently got all the proof he needed. Those dodgy text messages he saw on her phone when he became very suspicious and curious. And then he caught her in bed with him! In <em>his<em> house! That was just** not **acceptable. Once he got over the shock of the sight he was seeing, he immediately told them to get dressed, to fuck off out of his house and to never come back.

Now, he was currently walking down the path in the bitter cold, with his hands stuffed in his coat pockets and a miserable frown plastered on his face. He was very depressed and lonely. What was he going to do now? He felt like he couldn't trust anyone anymore and just wanted to give up on everything. But no, he couldn't be like that. He will find someone who's right for him, he's going to make sure of it. Right now, though, he was just wallowing in self pity. And the weird thing was, he wasn't really upset about the fact that he lost Ginny and that she loves someone else instead, it was that he thought he could trust her and she was cheating on him in his own home while he was working! That's what he really hated and it pissed him off as well.

He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't really care right now. He just wanted to get away and get some fresh air to think about things. If Ginny didn't want him anymore, then that was fine. He would find someone else who was trusthworthy. Maybe even go gay. His eyes widened at that thought. Would being with a man be better for him? But if people found out, it wouldn't be long till the Daily Prophet says about it with him and his boyfriend on the front page!

He finally stopped walking and his thoughts seized once he realised he was standing outside of a pub. Maybe...just maybe he could go in for a quick drink. Just to make him feel better, of course, but not to get too drunk. He didn't want that. Who knows what could happen.

He hesitated for a long moment before pushing the door open and walking inside. Once he took a seat on a stool by the bar, however, he saw someone right beside him who made him immediately want to get up and leave again. Just as he got off the stool and was about to make a run for the exit, he felt a hand, firm but gentle, grip his arm. He slowly turned his head and came face to face with _Draco Malfoy_. The person who he had seen and was about to get away from. His emerald green eyes boring into Draco's grey ones. When they finally broke out of their staring competition, Draco spoke.

"What's the rush, Potter? You've just arrived. Don't let my presence bother you." He said with a small smirk.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "You always bother me, Malfoy."

Draco mocked a hurt look and brought his hand to his heart. "Oh, how your words hurt me! How could you say such a thing?"

Harry was by now glaring at him, knowing how sarcastic he could be. And also annoying, at that.

He shook his head and returned to his previous position on his stool. Maybe he would actually listen to Malfoy, for once. Why should he leave just because of him? He's got every right to be here, regardless if someone he's not too keen on is sitting right next to him.

He decided maybe to start making conversation, but still using last names.

"So when did you get here, Malfoy?"

Draco was a bit surprised he was speaking to him, he was expecting to be ignored all evening.

"Bit nosey, Potter." He smirked then continued. "But if you want to know then I only got here about a few minutes before you arrived."

Harry nodded, not really knowing what else to say before Draco spoke again.

"And while we'll be sat with each other tonight, we might as well talk using our first names, don't you think?" Draco grinned with a mischevious glint in his eyes.

Now it was Harry's turn who was a bit surprised at that.

"Why?" Was all he said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Because we've left school now and the war is over, my parents are locked up in Azkaban and we should get over how we were in school. Come on, _Harry_." His grin got bigger if that was even possible.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Wow, maybe Draco did have a point.

He thought about it for a few moments.

He sighed. "Alright, I agree. But does this mean you want to be..." He paused for a while and hesitated before he continued. "_friends_ with me?"

"Why not?" Draco shrugged. "I wanted to be friends with you in the first place!"

"Yeah, but you blew your chance after insulting Ron." Harry pointed out.

Draco was about to retort when Harry put his hand out and spoke.

"Please, let's not get into that shall we? I don't feel like it _Draco_, so just forget it."

Draco couldn't help but smile at that when Harry said his name but then frowned when he heard and saw how upset and miserable Harry looked.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, genuinely feeling and looking concerned despite himself.

Harry sighed. He didn't know whether he should tell Draco or not, but thought he might as well to get his feelings out and not stay bottled up with his emotions.

"Hold on." He said and called the bartender over to order a bottle of firewhiskey to share between them. He started to think that maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

Harry and Draco each poured themself a glass of firewhisky and began to drink.

Harry downed it all in one go and slammed it down on the table making Draco jump a bit.

"Jesus, Harry! Calm down."

"Sorry." Harry mumbled.

"It's fine, now can you please tell me what's wrong?" Draco asked before taking a swig of his firewhisky.

Harry nodded with a frown before he began to tell his story about how Ginny cheated on him and she caught him in bed with Dean in his house not even that long ago.

When Harry finished his story, he was on his second glass of firewhisky and Draco was finishing his first.

"I always hated those Weasels." Draco commented afterwards with a disgusted look on his face before pouring himself his second glass.

Harry didn't defend them this time and just looked down. Then he thought for a moment. Why would he let her make him all miserable? True, she had cheated but now he can move on and find someone better. He needed to stop being so depressed.

He looked up again and was starting to feel better now. He just needed to get over her. And drinking would help that.

Draco grinned and drank his third glass as he watched Harry drink glass after glass rather quickly.

"Slow down, Harry." He smirked.

Harry just ignored him and continued. He wasn't intending to get drunk but that's where it looked like it was going.

Harry then ordered another bottle for them and they both started drinking that.

They were indeed drunk once the second bottle was finished, but Harry was about to order a third bottle when the bartender interjected.

"Um, don't you think you've had enough for one night? You need to get home."

Harry laughed along with Draco before answering. His words were slurred.

"No, I think you mean that I haven't had...enough! And I can get home j-just...fine!" Harry tried to convince him in his drunken state but it clearly wasn't working by the stern look on the man's face.

Harry then turned to Draco with a grin.

"Right, Draco?"

Draco nodded and grinned back.

"I agreed with you, Harry." He replied, his words also were slurred.

"But if you won't serve us, then fine! We...will leave!" Harry stood up but stumbled as he did, so reached a hand out and grabbed Draco's arm.

Draco had a bit less than Harry so he wasn't as drunk, but he was still in quite a bad state. He did have a bit better balance, though.

Then Draco had an idea.

As they left the bar holding onto each other for support, Draco leant closer to Harry and whispered in his ear in a rather seductive tone.

"How about you stay at Malfoy Manor tonight with me?"

Harry, if sober, would have said no but as he was very drunk, he agreed and nodded with a grin.

* * *

><p>As soon as they eventually reached Malfoy Manor, the door swung wide open and shut swiftly after the men entered with a loud bang. They were currently in the hallway and that's when suddenly Draco slammed Harry against the wall and kissed him hungrily while shrugging off his jacket. After that, he put his hands out against the wall as if to prevent him from going anywhere but it was also to support his drunken self. Harry kissed back in a sloppy manner, their lips moving in sync. Draco stood back and stumbled a bit as he ripped off his jumper and let it just fall to the ground before he proceeded to do the same to Harry.<p>

Shoes and socks were clumsily slipped off along with their trousers and it looked as though they were going to fuck in the hallway as they couldn't really get very far in their state and would pass out in a short while.

Draco brought his hand down low to Harry's boxers and stopped when he reached his hard cock. He then began to rub it rapidly making Harry moan and groan.

"Draco." He muttered under his breath.

Draco smirked lazily before slipping his hand inside Harry's boxers and continuing with what he was just doing.

Harry's moans and groans increased and became a bit louder than before.

Draco continued until he felt pre cum begin to ooze out from Harry's urethra and could feel himself getting extremely hard. He ripped his and Harry's boxers off in a fast motion, not wanting to wait anymore. They were going to do this in the hallway and it was going to be rough. And he was going be topping. He was a Malfoy, he wasn't going to be bottom.

He grabbed Harry by the shoulders quite firmly and very quickly before turning him around so he was facing the wall. Draco stumbled once again and took a moment to just admire Harry's perfect, round arse. He already knew he was gay a while ago after he left Hogwarts, and did this mean Harry was gay too? Right now he didn't seem to care and every coherent thought that he and Harry before had were now gone.

He slapped Harry's arse quite hard which caused Harry to wince slightly but at the same time he was aroused if the small movement of his hard cock was anything to go by.

Without performing a lube spell, as Draco was much too horny and drunk now along with not having any coherent thoughts left, he moved the tip of his cock so it was touching Harry's tight entrance and rubbed it before pushing his shaft in almost all the way causing Harry to almost scream out in pain but he could also feel somewhat a mixture of pleasure in there as well.

Harry was so tight that Draco found it difficult to move but nevertheless he was just able to and brought his cock out half way before pushing back in again rather harshly. And it wasn't long till Draco was slamming into Harry with a lot of force and with each thrust he got faster and faster as his balls were slapping against Harry's ass. He was feeling so much pleasure he felt like he was going to cum any minute now but managed to control himself. He didn't want the fun to be over yet. It only just began.

Harry was in much pain as he had never done this before and he didn't even have lube to ease the pain and make it easier for Draco to slide inside him.

Draco's moans were long and loud as he continued to pump inside Harry's tight ass. His hands were gripping the sides of Harry's ass for support and he was holding it so tightly that he was almost drawing blood. Harry moaned in pain at that but eventually he could feel most of the pain of Draco's thrusting subsiding and was being replaced by pleasure.

"Harry." Draco moaned out as he continued with his thrusting movements and their voices remained slurred.

He then clumsily brought a hand round to Harry's still hard and erect cock before closing his hand around the shaft and beginning to pump that as well. Harry was feeling a lot more pleasure than pain now and it was beginning to get overwhelming. His eyes were shut tightly as he moaned continuously with Draco's name sometimes heard in between the moans.

Both Draco and Harry's breathing were very heavy and uneven as they continued to fuck.

Draco's hand was moving rapidly up and down Harry's hard shaft and Harry cried out in pleasure as Draco was wanking him off and thrusting in him simultaneously.

And that was when Draco hit Harry's prostate that Harry literally screamed Draco's name causing Draco to smirk lazily again. As he continued to hit that spot, Harry shouted and screamed in ecstacy.

Draco and Harry both shouted each other's names as they came together.

Draco thrusted a bit more after that before eventually pulling out and turning Harry around so he could lick the cum that Harry's cock was now currently almost covered in and some of it was on the floor.

Not long after that, both ended up collapsing on the floor from exhaustion and being drunk of course. Their eyes were closing and that's when everything went black for they had passed out.

And they remained that way for the rest of the night in awkward, uncomfortable positions on the floor.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I hope you liked it. ;) If you did then please review and I will possibly continue but I may need some ideas at some point as sometimes I get writer's block and don't end up finishing my stories but I would like to finish this one. I think I have some ideas but will probably need more for the story to keep going. :) And I think reviews give me inspiration and motivates me to continue with it. :P<p>

And if you didn't like it, then don't bother reviewing. But come on, it's Drarry slash! :L


	2. Chapter 2

**After A One Night Stand Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes opened slowly and immediately he gripped his head with his hand and his eyes closed again for a moment as he felt the pain. He knew he had a hangover and wished he never had so much to drink. Who knows what he got up to last night. Hopefully nothing too bad and shocking.<p>

When he managed to open his eyes again, he decided to take a look around the room as he had no idea where he was right now. Slowly, still gripping his head, he turned and he nearly died of shock when he saw Draco Malfoy. And_ naked_, at that!

"Shit." He mumbled, but luckily not waking Draco up by the sound of his voice.

Why was he here laying on the floor with Draco? And by the looks of it, they were probably in Malfoy Manor. He tried to think back and could just recall what had happened. He had been depressed because of catching Ginny cheating on him with Dean and he ended up going to a bar and that's when he met Draco there. And they agreed to from now on try to be friends and call each other by their first name!

But after that it was like a blur, although he was guessing he got drunk and more likely Draco did too. That's when he realised something. Why _was_ Draco naked? His eyes widened at the possibility that entered his mind as he felt his heart in his chest beating rapidly. Slowly, but surely, he looked down to see him naked as well!

What the_ fuck_? What the hell was going on? Seriously, this must be some sort of sick dream. Why would he have a one night stand with _him_? But he realised it wasn't and began to panick. Where were his clothes and wand? He got suddenly got up quickly but regretfully, before searching for his clothes and finding them in different places but near the wall. He slipped his boxers and trousers on and was relieved to know that his wand was on his pocket and he hadn't lost it. He then proceeded to put his socks and shoes on before picking up his jumper and putting that back on as well along with his coat that was abandoned by the door. There, he was now fully dressed again. Thank Merlin.

He looked in a mirror that was on the wall nearby to see that his hair was even messier than it normally was as it was sticking out all over the place. He tried to flatten some of it by running a hand through his raven black hair but failed miserably.

Jumping slightly when he heard Draco stir as if he was about to wake up very soon, he panicked again and knew he had to escape now. But before that he felt his face. A sigh of relief. His glasses were still on him through all of that. It was tough to get Harry to take his glasses off, they always seemed to remain on him and they weren't broken. He shook his head as if to snap out of his thoughts before quickly slipping out the door but slamming it on the way out but not really on purpose. He was just suffering from a hangover, had loads of thoughts running through his mind, and had so many emotions also. All he knew was that he had to get out of there and fast.

* * *

><p>Draco's head jerked up with the sound of the door slamming, but immediately wished he hadn't done that for he also had a hangover. Who had just left the Manor? He would think about that in a minute because he suddenly realised he was laying on the floor naked! Where were his clothes at? He looked around and noticed they were not far from him and were just laying on the floor near the wall.<p>

After getting changed, did he then start to remember what had happened. It had all just came flooding back to him suddenly despite the hangover he now had. He had shagged Harry Potter! They were really drunk, ended up going back to Malfoy Manor and that's when it had happened. _Fuck_. What was going to happen now? And didn't they agree to try and be friends? Well, looks like that's already over then when it barely even began!

But then a thought occured to him. Maybe soon he'll go to talk to Harry about it and say to just forget it ever happened. It's not something that's so easily forgotten, though. That's the thing. And would he have the guts to knock on his door and talk to him? He didn't know, but at least he knew where he lived. After all, it wasn't _that_ far from where he lived but it was quite a bit of a walk.

He walked towards the door when suddenly something on the floor made him stop in his tracks. White stains. Draco was already fully aware now of what had happened between him and Harry last night but actually seeing it made his cheeks turn a bright red colour. But he couldn't just let Harry go. This wouldn't be forgotten, even if it was only a one night stand!

* * *

><p>Harry took out his keys from his coat pockets and opened the door before he walked in with his head low and he was looking down.<p>

As soon as he entered the living room, however, he was immediately crushed by Hermione who has engulfed him into a tight hug.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, her voice filled with relief. Then after about 5 seconds the relief had gone and she pulled a way with a stern look on her face.

"Where have you been?" Hermione scolded like a mother.

Ron then stood up and sighed.

"Give him a chance, 'Mione." He said while sending an apologetic glance towards Harry's direction. "I'm sure he can handle himself."

Hermione immediately whipped around to glare at him.

"Shut up, Ronald. I'm asking Harry, not you!"

Ron looked taken aback and a bit nervous. He decided to keep his mouth shut for now.

Hermione turned back to Harry and pressed on with her confrontation.

"Well?"

Harry sighed. "It doesn't matter, Hermione."

"It does! We floo called you and since you didn't answer, we came here and you weren't here!" Hermione told him and suddenly paused with a sigh. "Look, I know you're upset over Ginny cheating on you with Dean, but-"

Harry cut her off. He didn't want _that_ to be brought up again. He'd rather just forget it and move on. That was the best thing to do. "Exactly, I wanted some space and to be alone."

"I know, but we were worried about you and you were gone all night!"

Harry was getting slightly annoyed now. "Yeah, well I'm here now so don't worry about it."

But Hermione wasn't giving up just yet. "Why can't you tell your two best friends where you were? Don't you trust us?" She frowned.

Harry rolled his eyes in irritation. "Of course I do, but there's sometimes there are certain things you'd like to keep to yourself and not tell anyone."

Hermione noticed how Harry looked and could tell he wasn't feeling great. "But you don't look so good. Did something bad happen last night?"

'_You could say that_." Harry thought to himself.

Hermione didn't say anything was looking at him intently.

Harry hated the way she was looking at him and blurted out something he wished he didn't. "Oh, for Merlin's sake. It's just a hangover, Hermione, I'll get over it." Harry then proceeded to mentally scolded himself.

"Hangover? So you've been...drinking?" Hermione tried to stay neutral, but she was having a difficult time doing it as both Harry and Ron could tell after knowing her for years.

Hermione wasn't happy, but she wasn't that surprised. He was upset over Ginny so it was only natural for him to go and do something like this. He wanted all his hurt to go away, even if it was just for one night.

"Yes, with Draco." Harry blurted out again and immediately seconds after did he realise what he had just said! _'Shit, shit, shit.' _He thought to himself, not making eye contact with Ron or Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**Please review! :) Any ideas or suggestions for this story are welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**After A One Night Stand Chapter 3**

**Thanks for the support, glad you like the story. I was surprised at how many story alerts I got. :P Hope you like this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>There was an awkward silence lingering in the room for a while before Ron decided to break it, surprisingly.<p>

"Draco...who?" He asked, wishing that his thoughts were wrong and that it was another Draco Harry was on about. His face went pale. If only Harry actually _did _say that.

Harry knew there was really no point in lying.

"Malfoy, of course. He's the only Draco I know."

"Since when were you friends with him?" Ron asked in shock, his voice raised.

Harry spoke slowly and cautiously. "Since... he and I met yesterday again at the local pub."

"What? So you_ were _drinking!" Hermione said, more angry at the fact that Harry went drinking rather than who it was with. Ron recognised this and thought he should remind her.

"Um, 'Mione, in case you haven't noticed, it wasn't only the fact that Harry was drinking. He was with that slimy git, Malfoy!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's bad too Ronald but I care more about Harry becoming an alcoholic!" She glared at him.

"I'm not an alcoholic!" Harry protested straight away.

"But you could become one." Hermione insisted.

Harry rolled his eyes this time. "Yeah, well I'm not and I won't. That's the end of it."

Ron and Hermione both wanted to say more but they could see how stressed and tired Harry was and so settled for just sighing before apologizing to him.

"Fine. But this conversation is not over nor being forgotten." Hermione stated confidently. Then she suddenly remembered something.

"Wait! Where did you stay last night?"

This was the question Harry was dreading and was relieved when he thought he might be able to avoid it. But of course now that wasn't happening.

"Um, where do you think?" Harry said clearly showing he was annoyed.

Ron turned red and his eyes widened. "At Malfoy's? But how did you manage to get home? What did you do?"

Harry turned red as well which made Hermione look cautiously and suspiciously at him.

"We just um talked a bit then passed out." Harry's eyes were avoiding their penetrating gazes. He was clearly uncomfortable even though he was trying hard not to look it. This only made Hermione more suspicious, though, but she decided to forget it for now.

"Oh, okay." Ron said with relief evident in his voice and his facial expression. He believed Harry and if he didn't, he would force himself to. Sometimes hearing lies was better than knowing the truth.

Harry sighed heavily and collapsed onto the sofa. He honestly felt like shit. Why did stuff like this always happen to_ him_? It seemed like he was the target for bad things to happen to. _Why_?

He wanted desperately to forget this but he knew he couldn't no matter how much he tried and Ron and Hermione certainly weren't going to let this go just yet.

And to make things worse, he realised he hadn't gone to work yesterday or today. Well, he could go today but he would be late and would have some explaining to do. He could just say he was ill but would they believe that if he was on the cover of the Daily Prophet the next day with a picture of him and Draco being civil towards each other and drinking in a pub? He really doubted it. He also doubted that Draco had a job! With all his money, he didn't have to work. And come to think of it, neither did Harry as he had the Potter's and the Black's vaults, so it wasn't a big loss if he lost his job as an Auror or he would just quit. He loved his job at first but now he felt differently about it. But maybe he would get another, he didn't really want to be a lazy bum with no job and who just sat on his arse all day long watching t.v.

Knowing that he couldn't really do much while he wasn't feeling good with a hangover, he decided to just stay there sprawled out on the sofa.

* * *

><p>Later, just as Harry was about to get something to eat for dinner he saw Hermione floo in and she didn't look pleased to say the least.<p>

Harry rolled his eyes with an annoyed expression. '_What now?_'' He thought to himself. He walked back in the living room and looked at Hermione who was looking back at him with a fixed expression.

It was all silent and Harry was really confused now, so decided to speak.

"What?" He asked.

Hermione glared at him. "You bloody well know what!"

"No, I really don't Hermione. You're just mental."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at that insulting comment.

"Don't pretend you don't know."

"I'm not pretending!" Harry protested. "Just tell me!"

"Fine! If you're that stupid, then I'll tell you."

Harry thought for a moment then sighed.

"Look, if it's about me and Draco again then-"

Hermione quickly cut him off. "It's not. It's about work."

"Work?"

Hermione gave him a stern look. "Yes, _work_. You know, the thing you do to earn money and so you're not a lazy ass!"

"Alright, you can forget the sarcasm."

"Maybe I will if you actually show up, you've missed two days of work and haven't even explained your absence!" Hermione scolded.

"So? I'll bet they'll find out soon enough when they read the Daily Prophet." Harry retorted.

"Harry." Hermione warned, her voice dangerously low.

It was enough to make Harry feel scared.

"Alright, fine. I'll go and tell them." Harry paused. "Tomorrow."

"No, **now**."

"I'm about to eat, though, so-" He was cut off again.

"Just go!"

"No, 'Mione. I'm going tomorrow and that's final."

Hermione tried to argue but Harry was just so stubborn so she gave up in the end.

"Fine, tomorrow. You better do it." And with that, she flooed back home.

* * *

><p>Harry then felt very frustrated with Hermione. She couldn't just come and tell him what he should or shouldn't do, just like Ron couldn't. But he was grateful that they stuck by him after all these years and that they cared about him. They just need to stop acting like his parents and be less protective and demanding.<p>

The next day, Harry was showered and dressed before he went downstairs to have some breakfast and get ready for the stressful day ahead of him. Little did he know, it was going to be a bit more stressful than he thought.

Harry jumped up from his chair when he heard the doorbell ring. '_Who could that be?_' He pondered as he made his way to the door to open it.

His eyes widened in shock once he saw who it was.

"Ma-Draco?"

His mouth was open slightly.

"What? Surprised to see me, Harry?" Draco grinned.

Harry, without thinking, immediately began to close the door but it was stopped abruptly by Draco's foot.

"Go away, Draco." Harry said firmly.

"No." Draco smirked.

Harry sighed. "Look, I'm just finishing breakfast then I'm going to work to explain or to lie to them to tell them why I didn't show up for 2 days straight unless they might already know the truth from the Daily Prophet. So please fuck off."

"Oooh, fiesty." Draco grinned. "Why worry about your job when you don't have to work anyway? You've got enough money already."

"Just I thought." Harry mumbled to himself. Of course Draco didn't work. The lazy shit.

"Well, unlike you I don't want to be lazy and so I'm going to work because that's how you should earn money instead of just getting it. Now goodbye." Harry was about to close the door again but was stopped again.

"I'm not finished yet. Can't we just talk...you know, about what happened?"

That was it for Harry. He grabbed Draco by his collar and forcefully pulled him in and slammed him against the wall before shutting the door with his foot. He got close to Draco and their lips were inches apart. Both boys were getting arouse but Harry was not going to admit it.

"_That _**never** happened." Harry stated confidently with a warning tone while looking directly into Draco's eyes.

Draco's smirk never left his face. "Oh, come on Harry. You can't deny it."

"I can and I will."

Draco laughed.

Harry watched him and glared. "I don't see how this is a laughing matter."

Draco stopped but still looked amused.

"What do you want Draco?" Harry asked, their faces and bodies still very close to each other.

"You." Draco admitted.

Harry was initially stunned by this. It took him a few minutes to form a coherent sentence to say the least.

"M-me? But we were just really drunk, we're not gay!" Harry protested.

"I never said I wasn't gay." Draco responded calmly and confidently.

Harry's eyes widened to the size of plates and his mouth dropped like he was catching flies.

"Y-you're gay?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, obviously. Why, homophobic?"

"No, I'm just shocked. I never thought you would be..." Harry trailed off.

"Gay? Well I am."

Once Harry finally got over the shock and surprise of it, he responded. "But I'm not."

"Then how do you explain that night?" Draco asked, now standing over him as he was taller.

Harry did feel a little intimidated but wouldn't say it outloud. "That night was a one night stand. It's meant to be forgotten and it was a..." Harry stopped himself and looked away.

"It was what?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry slowly turned his head back to look at Draco. "A mistake."

Those words stung. Draco tried to act neutral but his mask was slipping away. Harry couldn't mean that. He wanted to leave. There was nothing but silence for what seemed like forever.

Finally, Harry spoke.

"I'll stick to being friends with you, but not lovers. Never lovers. We're not meant to be together in that way. And I'm not gay, I was recently with a girl. I was just really drunk and that's all there is to it." He explained, but felt like those words were being forced out of his mouth. The truth was he wasn't sure of his sexuality now ever since that one night stand between them recently but the hurt that was evident in Draco's eyes is what broke Harry's heart. But he didn't show any emotion, or at least he tried not to.

Draco took a minute or two to find his voice.

"W-we're not meant to be together in that way?"

Harry shook his head in confirmation.

"But, what? Just because everyone else thinks so? Because we were enemies at school or because I was a death eater? Is that it?" Draco was barely able to control his anger now and his voice was raised. He didn't know why he was acting or saying this and feeling all these emotions for Harry, but the words were just coming out.

Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders with his hands to pin him to the wall and to try and calm him. Harry was indeed surprised at these words but was not going to show it nor admit it.

"What are you saying? When did you get this crazy idea in your head that because of what happened that night that we shouldn't forget this and should be together as a couple? Do you really want me or was I just a good shag for you?" Harry was also feeling anger and his voice was getting louder too.

They were now dangerously close to each other and Harry's hands were still holding tightly to Draco's shoulders while Draco's hands were cupped around Harry's cheeks.

And before they knew what was happening, in a flash they crashed their mouths together quite forcefully while still holding on tightly to one another. Their kiss got instantly more intense and rough and neither noticed the tears that were running down both the boys' cheeks. Both mouths opened and their tongues wrestled together for dominance. So much passion was put into the kiss and they completely lost themselves for a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**After A One Night Stand Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>As soon as Harry came back to his senses when he felt Draco's hands squeeze his ass then slip under his shirt, he pulled away with now bruised and bleeding lips before landing a forceful punch to Draco's face like Hermione once did. Only this time, though, he was bleeding quite badly from his nose.<p>

Draco, at once, doubled over with both hands covering his now bleeding nose. He looked at Harry with a pained expression but there was also astonishment in his eyes as well. Clearly he didn't think or believe that Harry had it in him. Well, he thought wrong.

Harry then, grabbed Draco by the shirt and whispered something dangerously low in his ear.

"I'm not interested. Get the fucking message." And with that, he opened the door again and pushed him out without a care in the world before slamming it behind him. He did feel guilt but anger was overpowering that feeling at the moment. Draco would be fine. Sure, all he had to do was go to St. Mungo's and they'd fix it for him. But still feeling that guilt feeling building up inside him, he decided he would sort out Draco's broken nose but he could take care of the dripping blood himself.

He walked in the kitchen and grabbed his wand off the table before heading back towards the door. '_Should've had this in my pocket when Draco first came so I could easily hex him._' Harry thought to himself before opening the door.

Draco looked up surprised, still covering his broken and bleeding nose with his hands.

Harry sighed and ordered Draco to remove his hands from his nose which Draco hesitantly complied, thinking that he would maybe hex him now.

Harry raised his wand towards Draco's broken nose. "Episky." He muttered and immediately Draco's nose clicked back into place along with a shout of pain as it happened.

Draco then slowly moved a hand to his nose and felt it was indeed fixed. He couldn't help but smile and thank Harry.

"No problem." Harry mumbled back.

Draco, deciding to give up for now, just turned and walked away. Something inside him hoped Harry would call him but he didn't which made him feel a bit disappointed.

Harry slowly closed the door after watching him walk off. He leaned against the door with his back for a moment, realising what had just happened. He suddenly didn't feel like going to work today but knew he didn't really have a choice and Hermione would surely be after him again and would no doubt give him another angry lecture.

Harry didn't fancy it and so ended up leaving to go to the Ministry, all the while questioning his sexuality and with the events of this morning running through his head over and over again.

As he entered, he didn't even notice that some Aurors were not giving him very pleasant looks nor were they saying good morning to him as they usually did.

He made his way to his office but it wasn't long till he was called to Kingsley's office. He sighed and rolled his eyes. '_This should be good. _' He thought to himself sarcastically as he got up and made his way to Kingsley's office.

"Good afternoon." Kingsley greeted as Harry stepped in, not looking happy at all.

"Afternoon." Harry greeted back before taking a seat in front of his desk after being offered to.

"I trust you know why I summoned you here."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yes, but I can explain why I haven't shown up for 2 days. My girlfriend cheated on me and-"

Kingsley cut him off. "I know, I am aware of that and I understand if you maybe wanted to to take the day off but I also know another reason why you didn't show up." He held up yesterday's Daily Prophet for Harry to see.

Harry rolled his eyes at the headline which said '_POTTER AND MALFOY: FRIENDS?_'

He refused to read the article after that and just looked away.

"So it's true?" Kingsley asked.

Instead of confirming it, Harry looked at him once he put the newspaper down and glared at him. "What's it to you?" He spat, not really knowing where this sudden anger was coming from.

Kingsley narrowed his eyes. "I know it's not my business but you should know that he's no friend to you. He's the enemy."

Harry sighed. "Oh, give it a rest! He's no longer a death eater and the war is over!"

"That doesn't mean that he's not dark."

Harry scoffed at this comment. "I'm pretty sure he isn't. He hasn't done anything to me that's harmful and his parents are locked up in Azkaban!" He had no idea why he was defending Draco. And it was true, he hadn't harmed him. They just had a one night stand, yes he ws confused about his sexuality now but he didn't force him to do it nor did he spike his drink as he was facing Draco and talking to him the whole time. They were just drunk and didn't think of what they were doing, although Draco was getting crazy ideas in his head about them being together now. Not going to happen. And while this was going on in Harry's head, he didn't even listen to what Kingsley was saying to him.

"Harry? Harry!"

Harry snapped out of it. "Yeah, what?"

"Have you been listening to a single thing I've been saying?"

Harry was about to lie but decided against it and just shook his head.

"I thought so." Kingsley said, with an angry frown. "I was saying that Malfoy is no good to anyone, you don't know what he could be capable of. He may want revenge after the death of Voldemort."

At this Harry dropped his head onto the table. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that Draco never wanted to be a death eater, he was afraid and only became one as he was forced into it by his parents and Voldemort.

"Not true, sir!" Harry protested, looking back up again. "He was afraid and forced into it. Never did he want to be a death eater. He's glad Voldemort's gone, too, I bet."

Kingsley suddenly looked surprised and cocked his head at him. "Why are you sticking up for him?"

Harry became silent at this for a moment. He was wondering this himself.

"...Because it's the truth. Just because he was my enemy it doesn't mean that I couldn't tell what he was feeling. You could see it in his eyes and by his facial expressions. His mask was slipping."

Kingsley sighed. "Look, all I'm saying is be careful okay? Just watch out. And stop missing days at work."

Harry sat up straight with an annoyed look clear on his face. "Why? Because there hasn't been a case in weeks and all there is to do is to fill in paperwork."

Kingsley glared. "Well, Mr. Potter, I'm sorry you feel that way but paperwork is part of the job I'm afraid."

"Then maybe I don't want this job." Harry mumbled but Kingsley heard.

"Excuse me?" He asked in pure shock.

"You know you heard me." Harry responded with irritation. "Maybe I want a different job. Something different."

"But I thought it was always your ambition to become an Auror!" Kingsley protested, not liking at all where this was going.

"Well, yeah it was. But not anymore." Harry admitted hesitantly.

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded.

"So, are you quitting?" Kingsley waited for the answer. It was a tense moment.

"...Yes."

"D-don't you want time to think about this? I mean, you can't be sure about this decision now. I hope it's not Malfoy that's made you do this." Kingsley was attempting to convince him to stay but Harry had already made his mind up a while ago.

"It's not." Harry jumped to defend him immediately, still not really knowing why.

"Okay. Well then, are you going to still work?"

"Sure, I'll just get another job." Harry shrugged.

"Fine. Good luck. You may collect your stuff and leave. It'll be announced in the Daily Prophet tomorrow that you've quit your job as an Auror."

Harry knew what Kingsley was trying to do. Still trying to convince him to reconsider but he wasn't going to give in.

"Alright, whatever." Harry stood up and left without even saying goodbye.

* * *

><p>When Harry got home, he felt horrible. Absolutely awful. About what he did to Draco and that he no longer had a job and so would have to find one. Although at least he had a lot of money so he had plenty of time to find a job and wouldn't become poor. But that wasn't what he was really thinking of. The main thing that was in his mind was that he should maybe apologize to Draco even though the bastard deserved it! If he didn't come to his house this morning then that kiss would never have happened. He mentally cursed himself. He desperately wanted to forget that one night stand with Draco but now after that kiss, he couldn't stop thinking about it and about the feelings he got when he was around Draco. What <em>were<em> these feelings?

* * *

><p>Draco was not happy. He was surprised that Harry did that to him but he felt it was uncalled for. Draco wanted Harry and he could tell that Harry felt the same so he was going to go after what he wanted until he got it. He was a Malfoy and they always got what they wanted. That was certain. Draco would do everything in his power to make sure that he would make Harry his. Giving up was for failures.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**After A One Night Stand Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Harry was getting frustrated. It had been weeks now since he had started looking for a new job and since he'd seen Draco. He was trying to avoid him in all honesty and he thought he had actually done well. Draco did try a couple times to floo call him but Harry was just ignore it and walk away, leaving Draco feeling annoyed and hurt.<p>

'_How am I going to work if I can't even find a bloody job that I like or that I find interesting?_' Harry thought to himself in irritation. And to make matters work, he felt ill. Every morning he would wake up feeling sick but hadn't actually been sick... yet. For a very brief moment Harry considered he was pregnant but that thought was gone in a second! Men couldn't get pregnant, even in the wizarding world! Or at least he thought so, he was pretty sure of it.

Hermione and Ron visited sometimes asked kept asking if he was alright every time they came, which Harry would just roll his eyes and say that he was fine. Ron accepted the answer but Hermione still looked at him with suspicion which annoyed Harry greatly, though he didn't show it.

He was about to get up and leave once again to occupy his mind with something else when something caught his eye.

'_New club opening this Friday! Jobs available._'

Harry raised an eyebrow as he pondered this. Was he really considering doing this? He had no idea what jobs _were _available! What if he didn't like it? But maybe he should at least try it, right?

Then Harry remember he didn't even know where it was, so scanned the paper quickly to find the location.

'_We are located in Hogsmeade..._'

So it wasn't that far. Or at least, Harry knew where it was. But before he decided to do anything, he thought it would be best if he asked for Hermione's advice first. Would he even listen, though?

"I'm not so sure about this, Harry." Hermione admitted as she read over the article again.

"Why not? It's new and I know where it is."

"Yes, but you don't know what jobs are available." Hermione pointed out.

"True, but I might as well go since I haven't found any other job I liked." Harry reasoned.

Hermione hesitated. "I guess you're right. But Harry be careful and if you don't like the job then you could just easily quit."

Harry nodded. "Okay, yeah. I think I'll go for it then."

"Good." Hermione commented, still with a look of incertainty on her face, though.

"When are you going?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence.

"Um, tomorrow?"

"Why not today?"

"Don't feel like it." Harry said with a shrug, a frown on his face.

Hermione looked at him curiously as if to ask why again.

Harry could sense this, so with a sigh he then replied.

"I just feel a bit sick this morning. I'll go later if I feel better."

Hermione raised an eyebrow slightly. "Okay?"

* * *

><p>Later on at noon when Hermione had gone, Harry received a letter by an owl he didn't recognise. He was confused as he looked at it before slowly reaching out to take the letter. The owl, instead of flying away, stayed and was waiting patiently for a reply. Harry just stood there silently staring it, contemplating if he should read it or not. But if he didn't he'd never know what it said and who it was from. The truth was, though, that he was quite anxious to find out.<p>

He finally decided to open it and began to read what it said.

_Harry, _

_I know after you may want to rip this up and throw it in the fire or something, but at least read what I have to say first. Despite the fact that I use to hate you back at school, you've already began to grow on me since that night at the pub. I know you regret it and think of it as a mistake but... I don't. Admitting all this now is not what a Malfoy usually does. Or a Slytherin for that matter. _

At this part, Harry rolled his eyes but there was a small smile on his face.

_I still want us to at least be friends. I wrote this in a letter as I know that if I just showed up to your house again, you would either ignore me, tell me to piss off or break my nose for instance as you've already done so before. Still surprised at your actions, by the way. Didn't know you had it in you, maybe you should have been in Slytherin!_

'_I almost was._' Harry thought to himself.

_So can you come over to Malfoy Manor tonight at 7? I wouldn't mind cooking dinner for you and we could have some nice coversations, I bet. ;)_

_Love, _

_Draco x_

Harry shook his head disapprovingly but the smile on his face had only widened. So maybe, as he was feeling a bit better now and that it was only mornings really that he started to feel sick, he decided that he would go this club and possibly take the job. And then later he would return home and get ready for his date with Draco. Wait, no! Not a date! Harry shook his head. Why did he just think that? It was no date! It was just two friends having dinner and chatting.

'_As long as it's not a candle-lit dinner._' Harry thought to himself as he cringed at the thought.

Taking a piece of parchment and a quill, he then sat back down and started to write a reply.

_Draco,_

_You never give up when you want something, do you? :P Alright, fine I'll come tonight. But only because you actually admitted to your feelings. And thought I should tell you that I almost was put in Slytherin but I chose to be in Gryffindor. ;)_

Just when Harry was finished writing his letter, he didn't know whether he should write love and put a kiss too. After debating it for about a minute, he just decided he would. Not because he liked him or anything. No, definitely not.

_Love,_

_Harry x_

_P.S. It's not a date!_

He then folded it up and gave it to the owl to take it to Draco.

* * *

><p>When Harry left to go to Hogsmeade, he spent a whole 10 minutes just looking for the place! It was right near the end of Hogsmeade and Harry could tell this was it as he'd never seen it before.<p>

He knocked before entering and quickly a thin, young woman rushed out. She looked about 20 and she approached him with a big smile on her face.

"Hello! Welcome to Club Envy." She greeted and shook his hand. "I am the owner of this new club opening next week."

Harry just forced a smile thinking that this woman was a bit too forward.

"My name is Clarissa. What's yours?"

"Harry Potter." He said hesitantly.

At that, Clarissa seemed to get really excited!

"Oh my god! Fancy seeing The-Boy-Who-Lived and defeated the Dark Lord in a place like this!" Clarissa teased and playfully hit his chest.

Harry mentally sighed. Maybe coming here was a very bad decision.

"Well I've quit my job as an Auror and I saw this and was interested."

"You want to work at a club? Well, we have most of our positions filled but I think we can sort out something for you."

Harry nodded warily. "O-okay, thank you." He slowly turned his head and eyed the scenery. There were pole dancing bars, stages, podiums, even catwalks! Harry would for sure not be doing any of that. He'd rather just hand out drinks or something.

"What position do you have for me?"

"Come back next week and you shall find out." Clarissa said with a wink.

That made Harry nervous. "Alright."

* * *

><p>That night, Harry was getting ready for his dinner with Draco, he kept on thinking about his possible new job. What was it that he had applied for? And what was he getting himself into? He almost regretted quitting his job as an Auror. And even if for some unknown he decided he wanted the job back, Kingsley would just more than likely say no. Probably out of spite, too.<p>

But for now he wouldn't think about any of that. He had to get ready and be on time. Wait, why would he be worried to show up late? He could turn up whenever the hell he wanted! Like he cared. But he did have to make an effort and look neat and tidy.

Once he was done almost an hour later, he saw that it was almost 7. He had better go now. He wasn't going to just floo to his house as he wasn't really close to Draco like that, they were merely friends and that was it. Besides he wasn't in a rush.

Harry knocked on the door and waited patiently before Draco opened it and and stepped aside to let him come in. Harry was surprised by the friendly gesture he had to admit, but the smirk on his face was unnerving. The next thing he did after closing the was just unexpecting! Draco leaned in and gave Harry a soft kiss and Harry, despite himself, blushed at the gesture. Draco made no comment and just kept smirking at him.

"What? Friends can't give each other friendly kisses?" Draco asked cheekily after a couple moments of silence.

Harry just gave him a glare. He knew full well it was more than that as did Draco. So apparently he still was after Harry. Why wouldn't he give up already? Harry spent every day convincing himself that he wasn't gay and didn't like Draco in that way and he was going to stay believing that. Draco needed to get the message.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**After A One Night Stand Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Harry had to admit that the evening started off good and he soon found out the Draco was an impressive cook. Harry even considered living with him. And of course he was joking. As if he would really want to live with Draco, he was perfectly fine living on his own just as Draco was. Or at least he thought so.<p>

"So what did you think?" Draco asked once he and Harry both finished their meal near enough the same time.

"It was very nice and impressive, Draco. I didn't know you could cook so well." Harry admitted with a grin.

"Yeah, well there's a lot of things you don't know about me, Harry." Draco winked which caused Harry to roll his eyes.

"Although, I did specifically say that this wasn't a date and you did go out of your way a bit to not only cook nice but also make the food and the table look presentable."

Draco smirked. "Yes, what can I say? I like to make my guests feel welcome."

Harry narrowed his eyes at him slightly. "And why is there lit candles on the table? Hmm, that's not romantic at all, right?" He said sarcastically.

Draco's smirk remained. "Just wanted a calm atmosphere."

"Bullshit." Harry mumbled before taking a sip of his wine.

"Now, now, Harry. You must be polite when at the dinner table."

Harry glared at him. "I can be what I want, thanks. And I don't like how you've made this like a date."

"Hey, you're just assuming that." Draco pointed out.

"Yeah, right. Bet you're trying to get me drunk as well, no doubt!"

Draco grinned. "Well I didn't think about it that way before, but that could work to get you into bed." He winked at Harry which only made Harry more annoyed and irritable.

Harry's eyes darkened slightly. "No, I am never getting drunk with you again. We don't want a repeat of _that _night."

"I must've got the wrong impression then because I thought that you enjoyed it." Draco remained with a grin on his face before taking a sip of his own wine.

"You want me to make dessert?" Draco asked after a moment of silence.

"Um, no thanks. I think I'll be off now." Harry quickly stood up and made to go the door.

When he reached his hand out to grab the doorknob, Draco stepped in front of him.

"What? No goodnight kiss even?" Draco faked a pout.

"No. Now piss off, would you?" Harry pushed him aside, but Draco gripped his arm.

Before he had time to react, Draco leaned in close and kissed Harry's lips before whispering in his ear.

"Don't deny it, Harry." He then backed away from him and stepped aside with a cheeky smile.

Harry knew what he meant and just wanted to leave as soon as possible. He pulled the door open quickly and shut it forcefully behind him. He couldn't remain friends with Draco, he just couldn't.

And that was when he felt it.

Looking down to his crotch area, did he see a full erection pressing against his jeans.

Why was Draco doing this to him? He wouldn't be able to control himself in a minute. That was it. He had to ignore Draco from now on. Just ignore and hope that he will give up and find someone else. And Harry refused to believe that he was gay. No, he was straight as a line. But some lines can be wobbly,...no! He was straight. Completely straight. And he didn't want his mind to convince him otherwise.

He continued on his way home all the while hoping that no-one could see his hard erection. He didn't need that embarrassment.

* * *

><p>As soon as he got home after a calm, quiet walk and enjoying the cool breeze he realised that he still had an erection. Why wouldn't it go away? Would he need to take a cold shower?<p>

Harry took a few quick steps with that decision in his mind when suddenly he stopped. He looked around. There was no one here, so why not? Only he lived there now so it was perfectly simple and it was in the evening, so he thought he should be fine.

Walking in the living room, he sat down on the sofa and after a moment of hesitation, he took himself out. Yes, he was going to wank but would he really do it over Draco Malfoy? He didn't have to think about him while doing it, though.

With that in mind, he slowly wrapped his hand around his shaft and immediately began pumping his hard, erect cock with his eyes closed and starting off slowly at first. It didn't take long for him to speed up though and he found himself lost in pleasure. He stifled a few moans and groans but it eventually got to the point where he couldn't control them.

Moving his hand up and down rapidly, he was desperately trying to push the thought of Draco out of his mind. The one who gave him this erection in the first place.

His hand sped up even more not long after as uncontrollable thoughts of Draco entered his mind and just didn't seem to want to leave no matter how hard Harry tried to fantasize about someone else, like a woman.

He imagined Draco was doing this to him and moaned loudly.

"Uhh! Draco...yes."

He couldn't believe that he had moaned Draco's name during masturbation but he couldn't really stop it anymore. The feeling of pleasure and the images of Draco in his mind was taking over his body.

Harry could feel it now, he was going to cum soon. He couldn't take it anymore and had to release his hot semen. And that's just what he did moments later. However, just as Harry was softly stroking his cock afterwards, he heard someone floo in and he immediately gasped.

"Shit!" Harry cursed when he saw who it was.

* * *

><p>It was Ron and both stared at each other with wide eyes. Ron quickly turned around after turning bright red and continued apologizing in advance.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Harry! But please put it away!"

Harry didn't need to be told twice and made sure he was no longer exposing himself. He noticed Ron went red and Harry was certain he was just as red, if not worse!

There was an awkward silence that followed after and neither one knew who should speak first. Finally, Harry spoke but his head was turned so he wasn't looking at Ron at all.

"So um,...what is you wanted?" Harry asked nervously, although there was a bit of iriitation to be heard in his voice.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out, you know since it's been a while. But it seems you're already busy doing...something." Ron cleared his throat and went even more red if that was even possible.

Harry was very embarrassed to respond to that and kept looking away, his eyes focusing on an object that seemed to be very interesting at the moment.

"Mate, it's okay to do it. It's normal." Ron tried to make Harry feel better and less embarrassed. "Hell, even I still do it sometimes. I just wish I never had to see it, guess I just have bad timing." He half-smiled even though he was still not looking at Harry, but had turned around.

"Yeah." Harry agreed quietly.

Awkward silence engulfed the room again and Harry, finally deciding to just shrug his embarrassment off, smirked a little and turned to Ron.

"But I bet you suggesting to hang out with me isn't just because you miss us spending time together." Harry continued to smirk and raised an eyebrow knowingly.

"Okay." Ron sighed. "Hermione and I just got into a bit of an argument, that's all."

"Why?" Harry knew that Ron would say that, but he didn't know the reason of course. But he did have a few guesses.

"Um, actually I was sticking up for ya, mate! Saying not to bother you so much about work and everything and she just went mental saying that you need our help when I know that you can handle yourself, especially after everything you've been through including defeating the Dark Lord!"

Harry nodded and he did have to agree with Ron about that but he was in a way glad that Hermione was like she was, it meant she cared and he knew Ron did too but in his own way. He didn't act like Hermione, he knew that he didn't really need there help for most things and would be fine dealing with it on his own.

Ron suddenly added on. "Don't tell her I called her mental!" He gave harry a pleading look to which Harry obliged and nodded.

"Alright, you have my word." Harry joked while placing his right hand over his heart.

"Thanks." Ron grinned. "Now, what was all that about huh?" He asked unexpectedly.

"What?" Harry looked confused.

"You know." Ron winked. "What I saw you doing just then, who was it over? Have you met someone? What's she like? Is she nice? Can we meet her?"

"Calm down, Ron." Harry put his hands out meaning for him to stop throwing these questions at him. "It's no-one, so just forget it."

"Well, obviously it's someone."

"Not necessarily, does a guy have to wank just because he met a girl?"

Ron paused for a moment before answering. "...No, but it could be!"

"Whatever. Just stop talking about it, Ron. It's bad enough you caught me." Harry admitted.

"But-" Ron began but soon got cut off by Harry interrupting him.

"No." Harry said firmly before a grin appeared on his features again. "Unless you want me to tell Hermione what you called her."

"No! And you swore not to do it!" Ron pleaded again. He did _not_ like Hermione being angry with him, she was scary.

"Only if you don't talk about this again, or mention it."

"Fine, deal. Now can we please do something? I need some time to just calm myself down and be able to face Hermioen again."

"Sure." Harry nodded in agreement. "What should we do?"

Ron thought for a while before responding. "Play Quidditch in your back garden?"

"Quidditch?" Harry looked down at his watch then back up at Ron. "It's 9:00pm!"

"So? Is that your bedtime or something?" Ron teased with a cheeky grin.

Harry rolled his eyes and threw a pillow straight at his chest. "Shut up. Fine, if you really wanna play now in the dark. And don't blame me if I puke up, I recently ate dinner."

"Oh, you cooked a nice meal for yourself?"

"No, I went to Dr-I mean, yes. Yes I did!" Harry quickly said, mentally cursing himself for almost blurting that out.

"Okay." Ron looked suspicious but didn't press on any further. Instead, they went on to play some Quidditch and didn't come back in till it was gone 11.

"Mate, you played good but you do look a bit pale."

Harry looked in the mirror that was in the hallway and realised Ron was right, and he didn't feel too good either.

"Yes, well like I said I had dinner."

Ron nodded.

Harry suddenly thought of Draco and this time was unable to stop himself from the next thing he blurted out which was his biggest mistake. "I don't think Draco would be very happy if I told him I wasted his food, even if I did eat it first." Harry laughed but stopped abruptly and the grin disappeared from his face once he realised just what he had said.

"I mean..." Harry tried to cover up what he said, but he spoke quietly and trailed off. It was no use, he spoke clearly and Ron had heard clearly.

"_Draco?_" Ron asked in utter disbelief as he stared at Harry with wide eyes and his mouth agape.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Please review. :) And by the way, there's a poll above my profile to do with this story. Answer it if you want, but any answer other than 'no' would be preferable considering someone gave my this idea and because I sort of have almost the rest of this story planned. But it's your choice. :P Thank you. x**


	7. Chapter 7

**After A One Night Stand Chapter 7**

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! Finally here's chapter 7.**

* * *

><p>"I never said that." Harry quickly responded.<p>

"Yes you did. Who else did you mean then?"

Harry could see Ron's face going red in probably anger and embarrassment.

Now should Harry attempt to lie again or should he just admit the fact that he was with Draco?

"Well?" Ron pressed on, determined to get an answer.

Harry had had enough now. Ron may be his best friend but he wasn't his father so it wasn't up to him who Harry chose to be friends with.

"Yes, fine then! I was with Draco tonight!" Harry admitted loudly.

Ron just stared in shock, his face now even paler than usual.

Finally, he responded. "W-WHAT?" He shouted in disbelief.

"Keep your bloody voice down, for fuck's sake!"

"Why are you friends with the ferret?" Ron demanded.

"Because I want to be, now get over it. He's clearly changed, Ron, or I wouldn't have anything to do with him. You know it."

Ron's expression did soften a little at that but his face was still red with anger.

"You still shouldn't be with him." Ron said through gritted teeth.

Harry couldn't take much more of this. "I can be with whoever I want and if I choose to date him I will but I'm not so get over it!" He stepped closer to Ron with a glare fixed on him.

Ron was getting quite scared now by the look on Harry's face but wasn't going to back down. He knew what was best for his friend.

"Fine, I'll go now but I'll let Hermione know about this and she'll definitely agree with me."

"Honestly Ron, I don't give a fuck. I'm not letting anyone control what I do in my life anymore, it's my choices now."

Harry pushed Ron harshly over to the fireplace.

"Now piss off."

"I bet _he_ was who you were wanking over earlier too."

Ron shot a glare back at Harry before he flooed back home.

As soon as Ron had left, Harry punched the wall hard in anger.

"Fuck!" Harry shouted in pain and looked down to see his knuckles were red and bruised.

"Hello Harry." He heard a familiar voice say behind him. And of course as he turned around, he saw that it was once again Draco Malfoy.

"Why can't you all just leave me alone?" Harry shouted in frustration.

He sunk down on the sofa as Draco slowly approached him with a wide grin spread across his face.

"what's got your wand in a knot, babe?" Draco sat down beside Harry and put an arm around his shoulders.

Harry immediately shrugged it off. "Nothing and don't call me that, we aren't dating! You're just...some pervert and stalker who won't leave me alone!"

"Pervert and stalker, eh?" Harry could tell Draco was finding this amusing which annoyed him even more.

"But I want you, Harry. Please stop denying that you want me too, and the fact that you're also gay."

"I don't want you and I'm **not** gay! We've been over this so many times."

"You've been in denial so many times." Draco stated.

Harry turned to face Draco. "Look, we had a one night stand weeks ago so get over it and forget it."

"No, I won't. It wasn't just a one night stand to me, I really like you Harry."

Harry then made the mistake of once again looking into those beautiful grey blue eyes and he was lost.

Draco was looking back into Harry's stunning green eyes and leaned in closer to him.

Then Harry couldn't control himself with the next thing he said.

"I must say your eyes are quite beautiful, Draco."

"As are yours, Harry. Now shh."

Draco ended the conversation by softly pressing his lips against Harry's. He was determined to make Harry his.

He was surprised when Harry kissed back, expecting that he would just push him away and tell him to fuck off. But no, he was indeed responding to the kiss and even deepened it!

It didn't take long for the kiss to get more passionate and rough and soon both had to part and that was just to breathe.

Draco couldn't describe how shocked he was to hear the next thing Harry said.

"..Bedroom...now!" Harry said breathlessly and his eyes were filled with lust and want. That was something Draco had never seen before.

He could only nod before taking Harry's hand and both rushed upstairs to Harry's bedroom.

Harry had no idea what suddenly made him want this but he needed to make sure he wasn't gay. And he needed to prove it to Draco that he wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and I will try to get the next one out sooner. :) xx<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**After A One Night Stand Chapter 8**

**It's been a while, but hopefully this sexy chapter will make up for it. ;) xD**

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the bedroom, Draco slammed it shut behind them before pushing Harry on the bed and climbing on top of him. It was quite clear to Harry that he loved being the dominant one.<p>

"You can't deny it any longer, Harry," Draco said in a low and seductive tone as his eyes roamed Harry's body like he was mentally undressing him.

Harry averted his eyes so he was looking anywhere but at Draco. "Deny what? I'm doing this to prove to you that I don't like guys and I certainly won't enjoy this."

Draco would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't still too preoccupied with staring at Harry's body and almost glared at the offending clothing.

"Oh, shut up," He murmured then lowered his head taking Harry's mouth in a passionate kiss.

Their lips connected and it felt like fireworks for both of them, though Harry still wouldn't admit that this felt so right. And since he was being a bit reluctant with allowing Draco access to explore his mouth, this only caused Draco to force his tongue in as his right hand trailed down to Harry's crotch where he began to rub.

Draco pulled away just to get a glance at Harry to see if he was enjoying it, and he clearly was. He could see that Harry was trying to prevent from moaning or showing any sort of enjoyment but it was obvious to Draco. Why was Harry in such denial? Is it because they were once enemies or just the fact that he doesn't want to be gay? Or both maybe.

Draco grinned and slipped his hand inside Harry's boxers where he continued to rub, but in a faster motion now.

Harry bit his lip and kept trying to tell himself that he wasn't enjoying it but he was quickly losing the battle. He thrusted his hips up, not being able to resist Draco's touch any longer.

Draco leaned close to him so his lips were right by his ear before he whispered, "Now let's take these clothes off and see your growing erection, shall we?"

Harry shivered and his eyes grew wide. "N-no. As if I'm hard for you, Draco."

"Really? My senses tell me otherwise but we can always find out now, can't we?" Draco's voice was laced with a teasing tone.

Harry merely shook his head but Draco only ignored him and proceeded with undressing Harry till he was fully naked.

Draco's eyes trailed down Harry's fully naked body where his eyes rested upon a certain...organ.

"Do you realise how fucking sexy you are? I want you to be mine and _only_ mine."

"Well you can erase that thought from your mind because I'm no-one's," Harry stated in a not-so-confident tone of voice.

"Hmm. Not very convincing there, Harry," Draco grinned and didn't wait for a reply before taking Harry's cock in his eager mouth.

As his talented tongue began sucking, he moved his hands so they were massaging Harry's chest before bringing them down to grip Harry's hips tightly.

Harry was trying desperately hard not to show any sign of pleasure but it was incredibly difficult to do, especially when Draco was _so good_.

Harry's soft moans were heard as he kept trying to resist and Draco already knew he was winning. Harry wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer and he was right, as no more then a few moments later did loud gasps and moans erupt from him.

Draco stopped for a moment with a satisfied smirk crossing his features. "Looks like you're enjoying it after all."

Draco only received a glare in response and only continued to smirk when he knew he was right.

* * *

><p>"You... just... can't," Draco said breathlessly as he pulled out, "resist me."<p>

He immediately after pushed back in and sped up his thrusting once again.

Harry was biting on his lower lip so hard that he was now drawing blood and knew that any attempts to keep quiet now were futile, for he was completely and utterly lost in pleasure.

Harry knew he couldn't fight it anymore and loud, long moans escaped from him. The feelings he felt were overwhelming now as Draco kept hitting his prostate with each thrust and with one of his hands reaching round to wank him off.

Soon, they both couldn't take much more and Draco climaxed first as he released his load into Harry. He then continued with hard and fast strokes along Harry's shaft and not long after did Harry scream out while shooting spurt after spurt of hot, ropy cum onto the bed covers and Draco's hand.

It was only moments after that they both collapsed onto the bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>When Harry finally woke up, he realised he was laying in Draco's arms with his head on his chest. He had to admit that he did very much enjoy the activities earlier and that being with Draco like this made him feel happy, safe and secure.<p>

Why did he feel this way? And did this prove that he was indeed gay? He still didn't really want to be but it's not like he had a choice. He never felt like this when with Ginny and the sex wasn't as good either. Nowhere near as good as it was with Draco.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Draco stir underneath him.

"Morning, gorgeous," Draco mumbled with his eyes half open.

Harry couldn't contain the smile that crept up on his face.

"As if. I bet I look like a mess."

"To me you're always gorgeous."

Draco sighed with content as he pulled Harry closer to him.

"Well, thanks I guess," Harry said awkwardly but still with a smile on his face.

Draco opened his eyes fully and took a deep breath before he asked, "Can't you see how I feel towards you?"

Harry's eyes shot open as soon as those words came out of Draco's mouth.

"What?"

"I think it's pretty obvious now, Harry. I'm in love with you and that's why I want you so badly."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Might just be lust," Harry pointed out, breaking the silence.

"No, it's not," Draco stated in a firm tone. "I don't just want you for the sex, Harry. I've realised that I actually want to be in a relationship with you and just spend the rest of my life with you."

Harry was shocked by this, to say the least. He didn't expect Draco to admit that and stayed quiet as he thought long and hard about this. He had to make the right decision. Start a relationship with Draco or reject him.

His thoughts, however, were shattered, when a familiar voice was heard in the doorway.

"What the_ fuck_?!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Oh no, they've been caught together now! :0 :P Review and next chapter should be up soon. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**After A One Night Stand Chapter 9**

Harry and Draco both immediately shot up at the familiar voice and stared wide eyed at the well known figure.

"Ron!" Harry yelped in surprise.

Ron couldn't speak. He was beyond shocked at the sight before him and all he could do was stand there and stare with his mouth wide open and with his eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Hello Weasley, enjoying the view are we?" Draco said with a smirk.

Harry's head snapped to look at Draco and his expression was telling Draco to not say anything.

"Let me get dressed and I'll explain everything," Harry said quietly as he forced himself to look anywhere but at Ron or Draco.

"O-okay, I-I'll just be waiting in the living room then," Ron stuttered before closing the door. His face was extremely pale aside from his crimson coloured cheeks.

As soon as Ron was no longer in view, Harry jumped out of bed and frantically searched for his discarded clothes. Draco watched the scene in amusement as he remained in bed.

"I'm going to have a chat with Ron in the living room about this situation and when I come back up here, I expect you to be dressed and gone."

"Well I'm not going to leave naked, am I?" Draco joked.

"I mean it, Draco," Harry stated firmly. "If my friendship with Ron is ruined, then it will be all your fault."

Draco looked taken aback for a moment. "Wait, _my_ fault? Only my fault and not yours as well?"

"I didn't ask you to come over."

Draco was becoming annoyed. "Maybe, but you enjoyed what we just did and you can't deny the feelings you have for me any longer!"

Harry looked away without a response before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>There was so much tension in the room that you could quite literally cut it with a knife. Harry and Ron sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever before Ron finally spoke.<p>

"Why him, Harry? I can accept the fact that you're gay an' all but of all people, why do you have to choose Malfoy? He's no good for anyone."

Harry swallowed the urge to argue with Ron that Draco was different now and a better person but refrained from doing so.

"I'm not gay and Dra-Malfoy isn't my lover, I promise you that."

Harry knew he was in denial and lying but he never wanted Ron to know the truth.

"Then what did I just see?"

"I know how it looks, but the thing is... I don't want Malfoy but he wants me! I'm not gay and he was trying to force me to be gay by having sex with me," Harry explained but was sure he could feel a sharp pain in his heart at the words spoken.

With all his effort, he looked Ron in the eyes to persuade him to believe his lies. "I.. I didn't like it at all and I never want to see him again."

It was silent for a few moments.

"You mean that?" Ron finally asked, breaking the silence.

Harry nodded. "..Yeah."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. Clearly he had bought it. "Thank Merlin for that, you know I almost had a heart attack when I saw you in bed with Malfoy! Stay away from him from now on if you know what's good for you...," Ron paused for a moment before leaning closer to Harry and told him in a whisper. "I at least hope you used protection. I hope you realise that male wizards can get pregnant."

As soon as those words left Ron's mouth, it felt like Harry's world came crashing down all of a sudden. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and he had no idea that that could happen. Anger coursed through him when he realised that Draco more than likely did know considering he was also a pure blood wizard. Harry was beginning to feel all different emotions on the inside but managed to remain neutral on the outside.

Harry swallowed nervously before responding. "... Of course we did."

"That's lucky then, imagine you being pregnant with Malfoy's baby or the other way 'round!" Ron grimaced in disgust at the thought.

"Anyway, I better go now. Sorry for the misunderstanding, mate. Bye."

Ron said nothing more than that before stepping under the fireplace and travelling home by floo powder.

And little did either of them know, a certain someone had heard the entire conversation between them and had left feeling sad, hurt and completely heart-broken.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Sorry it's short but I promise I will make the next one longer and I hope you liked it. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**After A One Night Stand Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Harry had seen Draco and he was surprised since Draco had came to see him pretty much every day since their one night stand. But the worst thing of all was that Harry actually felt sad and hated to admit it, but he missed Draco.<p>

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he felt the urge to be sick. He quickly got up from his bed and ran to the toilet where he threw up a couple times. He'd been feeling like this for a while, it wasn't new.  
>He also noticed he was putting on a bit more weight, so made a mental note to himself to not eat so much.<p>

After brushing his teeth, he went back to his bedroom where he remembered that he had to start his new job today at Club Envy.

* * *

><p>As soon as Harry walked in the club, he saw that same woman he saw before approach him. What was her name again? Oh yes, Clarissa.<p>

"Mr. Potter, you made it just in time. Ready for your first night working here?" Clarissa asked with enthusiasm.

Harry nodded and backed away from her slightly. "Yes, what am I doing tonight then? Do you want me to clean the toilets, serve drinks or-" Clarissa quickly cut him off.

"No, no. Nothing like that!" Clarissa reassured him and grabbed his arm to take him back stage.

"Just get dressed in this and then I want you to walk out with the other male strippers."

Harry's eyes widened as soon as he heard her say that. He looked down at the pair of pants he was given which he was meant to wear and strip down to.  
>There was no way he was doing this.<p>

"Ready then?"

Harry shook his head. "No, definitely not! I'm not doing it!"

"Too late, it's time to go on the catwalk now. Hurry up!"

Harry sighed and couldn't believe he was going to do this. One thing was for sure, he was **not** doing it again.

* * *

><p>Just when Harry thought it was going well and would be well over soon, something caught his eye. Or rather, <em>someone<em>.

It was Draco. Here. And what was he...he was kissing another bloke?!

Before Harry even had time to comprehend what he was doing, he ran up to the them and landed a hard punch to the unknown man.

"What the fu-Harry?" Draco looked completely and utterly shocked when he saw Harry was in only a very tight pair of pants.

"...A-are you a stripper here?" Draco tried to hide his laughter.

Harry glared. "So what if I fucking am?! Why are you kissing him?"

Draco couldn't resist the smile that crossed his features. So he did care, and he was jealous. What he said to Ron must have been a lie!

"It's none of your business, you already made yourself clear that you're not interested."

The man was now getting up. "Yeah, you heard him!"

Harry whipped around to face him. "I suggest you piss off now before I rip your testicles off and make you eat them!"

That was enough warning for the man who quickly ran off with a stuttered apology.

Draco's smile transformed into a smirk. He leaned close to Harry and whispered in his ear. "So you _are_ jealous, and you _do_ want me."

Harry felt a shiver run down his spine at those words. He knew it was the truth but he didn't want to make it known. He wanted to try and keep it a secret for as long as possible.

"See you later, sexy." As Draco slowly walked by, he couldn't resist grabbing Harry's ass.

Harry blushed slightly. Was he really going to fall for Draco's charms this time and admit he was indeed falling for this man whom he once 'hated'?

* * *

><p>It was nearly closing time for the club and both Harry and Draco had once again gotten very drunk together. One drink had turned into one too many.<p>

They had managed to apparate together back to Malfoy Manor and Harry was immediately pushed against the wall.

Draco's eyes locked with Harry's and for a moment they were content to just gaze at each other dreamily. Except for the fact that both were very drunk and extremely horny.

Draco crushed his lips roughly against Harry's without any hesitation and forced his tongue through Harry's mouth. Their tongues wrestled each other for dominance as Draco separated Harry's legs and rubbed his hard cock against Harry's equally hard one.

Harry pulled away in favour of sucking and nibbling on Draco's neck.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He wanted, no needed Harry. He picked up his legs and wrapped them around his waist where he then stumbled over to the bed and threw Harry down on it.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless," Draco whispered in a slurred voice but with a lust-filled look in his eyes.

Harry only nodded with a smirk on his face. "Don't disappoint me."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**I bet you hate me now for ending it on that bit hehe :3**

**Please review, they are what motivate me to write more. :) xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**After A One Night Stand Chapter 11**

**Hey. I'm sorry I haven't continued in ages but I don't want to end it, I just need more ideas. You are more than welcome to suggest some. :3 I'm having a serious case of writer's block at the moment. xD**

* * *

><p>The next day, Harry woke up with a thumping headache. How much did he actually drink last night? He looked over at Draco who was still fast asleep and once it processed in his mind that he was in Draco Malfoy's bed, his eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed.<p>

Harry groaned as he clutched his head. "I definitely drank too much last night. Did I have sex with Draco...again?!" He spoke out loud to himself.

"That would be a yes," Draco said with a smirk as he opened his eyes and sat up in bed.

Harry jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around to face him. He opened his mouth to speak when Draco quickly beat him to it.

"Don't even bother saying anything, unless you can finally admit the fact that you're gay and you love me."

Harry remained silent, knowing Draco was right. He looked down. "No one's going to accept it, Draco."

"And how do you know that? Sure, some people won't like it, but most will accept you for who you are."

Harry's eyes widened slightly as his gaze shifted to Draco. "That might be one of the best things you've ever said."

"Well, I have my moments," Draco said with a cheeky grin forming on his pale face. "You can't choose your sexuality, so they can either accept it or get lost."

"You're right," Harry agreed as he hesitantly climbed back into bed beside his new lover. "For once."

Draco now had a smug look on his face. "I'm always right, Harry."

Just as they leaned in for a passionate kiss to seal their new relationship, Harry quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom where he unexpectedly threw up.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Draco called after him in a concerned voice as he followed him to the bathroom.

Harry threw up again before replying with sarcasm laced in his voice. "Yeah, I'm just fine. I do this every morning."

"Alright, sorry. Excuse me for caring about my new boyfriend."

Harry stood up and wiped his mouth. "I feel like shit. I just want to go back to bed."

"That can be arranged," Draco said with a huge grin on his face.

Harry hit him playfully. "I mean to sleep. Not sex."

Draco frowned. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

Harry made his way back to their bedroom before getting into bed and setting comfortably.

"Do you want anything?" Draco asked after a moment.

"Like what?"

"I don't know...something to eat?"

Harry grimaced and his stomach turned at the thought of eating. "No, thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Postive. Now could you please get your arse back in bed and join me?"

"Why?"

"I need cuddles," Harry said with a playful pout.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Please review and ideas are always welcome. :3**


	12. Chapter 12

After A One Night Stand Chapter 12

I know this story has been on hiatus for such a long time now, but finally here is a new chapter. I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I do not ever plan on completely abandoning my stories, I've just been through a lot of shit since then. And I did start writing this a while ago but then I lost it cause my laptop broke and that pissed me off. So, here it is at last... :3

* * *

><p>Harry continued to throw up day after day. He wondered what the hell was wrong with him. At first, he thought it was the hangover that made him sick but it was clear now that it was much more than that.<p>

"Do you need to go to the hospital or something?" Draco asked, worry evident in his voice.

"No it's okay, I'm fine," Harry tried to reassure him.

"You don't look fine."

"I've just been," Harry paused for a moment and yawned, his eyes watering. "so tired lately."

Draco stood there looking at him with his arms folded and it was quite obvious that he was unconvinced.

"You look like death, Harry," Draco stated, a stern look on his pale features.

"Wow. Thanks, love," Harry responded with sarcasm.

Draco smirked a little. "I'm sorry. But you need to accept that something is not right here."

Harry sighed. "I know. But what could it be?"

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it's not pregnancy," Draco joked with a nervous laugh.

Harry laughed along with him. "Yeah, me too. I don't know what else it could be, though."

"Neither do I, which is why we need to see a professional at St. Mungo's."

Harry reluctantly nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

><p>A Mediwitch appeared in the waiting room with a clipboard.<p>

"Is Mr. Potter here?"

Everybody in the waiting room immediately turned to look at Harry upon hearing the well known surname.

Before they could start asking questions, Harry got up quickly with Draco.

"Yes, that's me."

"Okay," The Mediwitch smiled before making eye contact with Draco. "Is it okay if you wait here for a minute? I'll call you in later."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, it's fine."

About half an hour later, Draco was called in to find out what the results were.

"You might want to take a seat, this is big news."

Draco soon felt the anxiety building up inside of him and took a seat beside Harry who looked as white as a sheet.

"What is it?"

The Mediwitch looked at them and smiled. "Congratulations, Harry is expecting."

"Expecting what?" Draco asked with confusion.

"A baby. You're both going to be fathers."

The room was filled with silence.

The Mediwitch continued."It's very rare for it to happen between two males or two females, but nevertheless it can still happen in the Wizarding World. And I'm not really surprised that it would happen to the famous Harry Potter."

Draco honestly didn't know what to think of this. "I'm...going to be a father?"

"Yes, and I'm sure you'll both be great."

"Thank you," Draco and Harry said in unison.

* * *

><p>"Harry, are you honestly happy about this?"<p>

Harry sighed. "...I don't know. But I'm definitely keeping it."

"What? But you're a man! And I'm not ready for a child right now."

Harry glared at Draco. "Well, if you feel that way then you might as well leave."

It was silent for a moment.

"I'm going out for a walk."

As soon as Draco left, Harry went to see Ron and Hermione.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked with worry after Harry told them about him going to the hospital.

"I, um, I don't know how to say this...but..." Harry trailed off.

Hermione was on the edge of her seat. "Yes, Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath and explained everything that happened.

Ron was blushing deeply and Hermione looked as if she had been slapped across the face.

"_What?!_" They screamed in unison.

It took a few moments for Hermione to calm down.

"That's great news! I'm so happy for you!" Hermione squealed and engulfed Harry into a tight hug.

Harry smiled. "Thank you... but I don't think Ron is."

Hermione turned to look at her husband and shook him. "Ron!"

Ron finally snapped out of it. "Huh? Is this a dream?"

"No, this is real," Hermione told him.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed in shock, his face turning red again. "And you told me you weren't gay and didn't like Malfoy!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband. "Don't listen to him. Where's Draco?"

"He left," Harry admitted sadly.

"What?! Is he coming back?" Hermione asked, the anger slowly building up inside of her.

"I'm not sure."

"I told you he was no good for anyone," Ron commented.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't be rude!"

Harry sighed. "No, it's okay. Ron could be right."

Ron smirked at Hermione, but it soon disappeared when he saw her glare.

Harry stood up. "I'll talk to you both later. I'm going home."

Hermione hugged Harry tightly again. "Okay, but you know where we are if you need anything."

* * *

><p>Once Harry got back, he saw Draco sitting at the kitchen table with his face buried in his hands.<p>

"Draco, are you okay? Now that you've had time to think?"

Draco was startled at the sound of his voice. "No, I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not ready for this!" Draco snapped and stood up.

Harry took a step back from him. "Wh-what are you saying?"

"That I don't want this. I'm sorry, I don't want to be with you anymore."

"What?!" Harry shouted in anger. "So you decide to impregnate me, then leave me to raise this child on my own?!"

"I've made up my mind."

Draco stormed past Harry and slammed the door on his way out.

Harry felt like his whole world was crashing down before him. All he could do was sink to the floor and sob.

To be continued...


End file.
